Robot Weapon
by Slashing Starscream
Summary: The New enemy of Sith has came out with a weapon so powerful, so dangerous, the universe will tremble at its approach. Now an entire Sith armada is on its way to meet doom...


**Robot Weapon**

In the depths of the Outer Rim, the new rendezvous point of the Circle of Ossus had drawn Sith scout ships. After many reporting, one fighter saw numerous Circle cone bases behind a moon. Seeing of what the Circle was doing, the pilot reported back to Coruscant.

Darth Revan had read the report. Apparently, his new enemies the Circle of Ossus, were building something. Then a Sith Admiral Kallan Borth entered his throne room.

"Emperor," Kallan said in his smooth voice, "Our scouts have determined that the Circle has built another moon behind the one of the planet Hoth. We suspect that they might have a base on the planet itself."

"Very good Admiral," Revan said in his distorted voice created by his mask, "Send a fleet of a hundred Interdictors and Destroyers to the Hoth system. Wipe out everything and everyone…"

As soon as the Admiral left, Canderous Ordo, the Mandalorian general that was now severing at Revan side approached.

"Can you trust him?" he asked.

"I thought I made it clear that no one is to question my orders!" Revan yelled.

* * *

In the Hoth system, it was revealed that the Circle was constructing a massive planet of metal. Riddled with turbolasers, ion engines and a population of thirty planets, it was possibly the most dangerous weapon in the universe. On board the bridge, two officers, Cath and Blad, were board.

"This must be the most boring job in the universe," said Cath, "We sit around, do double checking on the systems and keeping track of the incoming ships."

"Yeah," said Blad, "Every since those three mercenary droids showed up, workers were sent to med bay, droids have been breaking down and we get reports that the turrets are exploding." As he spoke, a shadow came upon him.

"Query," said a metallic voice, "Do you need help sirs?" The two spun around to find a HK-50 droid.

"Yeah we need you to check out the surrounding area outside with your brethren," said Cath.

As soon as the droids were off the station, the two officers viewed old holo logs to remember what procedures needed to be followed. Once activated, a small hologram of the security officer came up.

"_Is this thing on? Alright, all hands especially you Brim because I'm not going to say this again. The next one of you juma heads try to smuggle a blaster or so help any sort of military frag weapon in the core are taking long time duty at Echo Base. Why? In case you've forgotten, the station's core is highly unstable. That's what happened to the planet Peragus II and created its asteroid field. So if I catch any of you with a weapon in the core, I'll send you down to sub zero on the planet. Security out."_

Suddenly, the alarm lights flashed.

"Something came up on the sensors," Cath said flipping out the view charts, "It seems to be some armada."

"I'm going to sound the alarm," Blad, pushing the "alarm" button, "Attention," he announced into the comlink, "All personal head to turret station we are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack."

What others didn't know, was that the Circle fleet was literally cloaked in orbit of Hoth. When they revealed themselves, not only were there tri-bases, but numerous ships of different manufacturing. A battle started. Meanwhile, far from Hoth, Cron had order that the secret weapon was deployed. Instantly, the spherical station began shifting its parts. In a matter of minutes, it was shown that the station was actually a robot, code-named _Primus_. Flipping out its weapons from its knees, two Interdictors were decimated. On the bridge of the main Sith ship, the _Intimate_, Admiral Borth ordered all ships attack the colossal giant. Just when all lasers were blasting at the head, its right hand moved and blocked it.

* * *

"Let's show these Sith scum what power Primus has," said Blad pushing numerous buttons.

Two cylinder objects came out of Primus's back which were heavy cannon that blasted half of the Sith ships.

"Hey," said Cath, "Let's use the super power up."

"But it hasn't been tested yet," Blad shouted, "Not even the extras."

But Cath activated the _do-not-press-unless-it-is-an-emergency_ button. Instantly, Primus began to glow with energy which shot up into the heaven. Then a shiny object came down and entered an open slot in Primus's right wrist cannon. Folding and slipping inside, the cannons on both arms raised and their two barrels extended to fire a powered shot. Forty ships were wiped out. Then two balls of energy grabbed two moons, turning their surfaces into metal and long strands of red energy was clinging to the hands. Using the moons as wrecking balls, only three Sith vessels were left.

"Have the fighters find a weak spot," said Borth.

Twenty Sith fighters were streaming across Primus's surface and did heavy damage to its critical systems. But the defenses took them out before any more danger could be attained. Then all the cannons rotated to fire on the remaining Sith. A few escape pods left the battlefield, one carrying Admiral Kallan Borth who knew he had to face a serious punishment from Emperor Revan. So he decided to have him and his men run to the Outer Rim.

In an empty region of space, War-master Cron was receiving a message from General Zon, his highest Kaleesh warrior. A hologram projected a Kaleesh in light robes and a war mask that hid his face but not his eyes.

"Sir," Zon said in deep voice, "We managed to drive the Sith away. But a few escape pods left the carnage."

"I am sending you coordinates to put Primus in a new location. If I'm right, the Sith would return in greater forces to attack my crippled creation. Now take out these new orders I'm giving you…

Near the planet Bespin, a shuttle was leaving it. On board was Admiral Kallan Borth.

"Set course for the Unknown Regions," Borth said, "_The emperor won't find me there._"

"Admiral," said a Sith survivor, "We have a transmission from Coruscant."

"Patch it through," he said as the hologram of Dark Queen of the Sith appeared before him. He tried to keep his posture even against those cerulean eyes.

"_Admiral Borth,_" Shivana said, "_I am not impressed with your failure at Hoth. Now the Circle of Ossus has the most powerful weapon in the universe_."

"_How could she know?"_ Borth thought as he gathered his words, "I promise I won't fail the next time," Unfortunately those were the wrong words he said.

"_There won't be a next time_," she said simply, "_You will never come back."_

"Sir," a controller said, "Something is taking down every system."

"Try to repair it. We're heading all the way to Nar Shadda."

"_I know where you are going and you aren't going to make it. I had a droid take care of your systems and life support."_

"What! But that's going to kill me. Men to the escape pods at once!"

"Sir, the doors are all locked and were losing atmosphere."

"Keep trying. You! Why are you doing this! Why me!"

"_It was never about you. Your death is all that interest me. Failure is not tolerated in the Sith. But you had to ruin everything by running away. I will enjoy watching you die…"_

A few hours later, the bridge had been drained of its atmosphere- bodies were lying everywhere. But then one door opened, revealing an HK-50 droid. Activating the reactor to explode, it headed to the escape pod bay…

On Coruscant, Revan was greeting a new arrival-a Kaleesh warrior named Zon.

_To be continued…_


End file.
